


Not Your Princess

by GracieBirdie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Princess Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: Cora is 'trapped' in a tower.





	Not Your Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TailorNorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/gifts).



> TailorNorata asked: Tower - with Stiles and Peter or Cora and Lydia?

“Fuck off!“ Cora yelled out her window, her _only_ window.

“But princess!“ the knight called up to her, sounding distressed.

Cora cut him off before he could really get into why she should let him ‘rescue’ her from her tower. “I’m not a princess!“

There was a long moment of silence before Cora heard the knight mutter “Oh never mind.“ and the sound of a horse walking off.

She sighed in relief and flopped back down on her bed and pulled her phone out to text Lydia. _“I hate knights. They’re the worst. They always run off the second I tell them I’m not a princess.“_

Lydia replied almost instantly. _“The fact you have to stoop so low as to lie to them grates on your nerves doesn’t it. You know if you were on the ground you could just punch them in the face.“_

Cora smirked at the thought. _“That is my preferred method of dealing with knights. Too bad I’m stuck in this tower.“_

Lydia didn’t reply so Cora pulled up facebook to leave a rude comment on a picture of her uncle.

After almost an hour of snaking back and forth with Peter Cora heard someone approaching her tower and she sighed deeply.

She waited, debating if she should just start with the not-a-princess lie. Maybe she could ask Lydia to make her a pretty sign.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!“

Cora practically flew to her window in excitement. She leaned out her window to grin down at Lydia, who was looking exactly as beautiful as ever even if she looked thoroughly exasperated.

“If you’re here to be my knight in shining armor you’re going to have to be just as smart as I know you are.“ Cora said, smirking down at Lydia.

Lydia put her hands on her hips and glared up at her, giving Cora her best Bitch Please face. “I am dressed considerably better than any other of your would-be rescuers.“

“You’re way cuter too.“ Cora said in agreement.

Lydia sighed deeply and started to inspect the bottom of the tower. Cora let her circle the tower before asking “If I said I figured out a way out of here what would you give me, oh rescuer of mine?“

“If you figured out how to get yourself out of this mess without my help you deserve a kiss for it.“ Lydia said, making exaggerated kissy sounds at Cora.

Cora grinned broadly and yelled “Stand back!“ before jumping out the window and falling three stories. She curled into a ball and rolled once she hit the ground, popping up right in front of Lydia and gave an exasperated bow.

Lydia clapped slowly and looked unimpressed. “Why didn’t you just do that to start with?“

“I needed a vacation. Don’t judge me.“

Lydia rolled her eyes before looking the tower up and down and smirked at Cora. “Think you can get back up there?“ she asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Cora smirked and turned, kneeling down in front of Lydia. “Hop on, I’ll take you for a ride.“

“You’d fucking better, making me walk all the way out here.“ Lydia muttered wrapping her legs around Cora’s waist and arms around her neck.

Cora’s eyes flashed as she started to climb back up the conveniently uneven outside of the tower. She decided she very much preferred her ‘rescuer’ to be a snarky tiny red-head in fashionable sneakers and short skirts over burly smelly guys in overkill armor. It wasn’t like the tower was being guarded by a dragon.  
  
Of course, it did house an angry werewolf. Cora supposed she couldn’t blame them their caution, she was just glad Lydia wasn’t scared off by her prickly attitude. In face, if the way Lydia was sucking against her neck was anything to go by, Cora thought Lydia quite liked her.  
  
It was a good thing Cora liked her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts on [tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/) if you would like to drop by


End file.
